


Team Sweet Dreams!

by Whiteeyes



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Asexual Character, Body Positivity, Candy, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Losers looking to be Winners!, Magical Girls, Mental Health Issues, Multi, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Still kind of lame., Trans Character, mentions canon characters sometimes, pov switches each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteeyes/pseuds/Whiteeyes
Summary: Becoming a magical girl on your own is scary. Having your friends get the Dream too is great! Nine times out of ten that gives you a Thematic team where all your powers and abilities compliment each other, making you that much better. And even if you weren't a theme team you'd still get a shot to work with people you know and get along great with. But at least this way you get matching outfits.Join team Sweet Dreams: Sweet Bubblegum, Sweet Licorice, Sweet Pop-Rocks, and Sweet Icing as they battle the forces of evil, homework, and trying to get merchandising deals. Or maybe at least some recognition? Sure they're new, but would a little "oh hey I know who you are" be too much to ask for after helping keep the city safe? Well one thing is for certain, life is never going to be dull as a magical girl.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Team Sweet Dreams!

My name is Whitney Diemer, aka Sweet Bubblegum, and I am in a slight bit of panic attack. The result is me pacing back and forth a lot, breathing heavily, and running my hands through my hair, especially my twin tails. Running my hand through my hair so much also caused me to be nervous that I'd look bad so I kept looking at the mirror to make sure it still looked as good as it did two minutes ago. About the fifth time I stopped to make sure not a pink lock is out of place is when Anise grabbed me by the shoulders and force marched me over to a chair, making me sit down. "Ah, sorry." I muttered, embarrassed that I needed that.  
  


"It's fine, you don't need to apologize." She smoothed out her own apron. Honestly I wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that she had a black mark. It limited her palette but the golden embroidery trim and six golden buttons on the chest of our aprons looked really sophisticated on her black. True her apron tended to blend in with the black jacket and pants we all wore, but her black chefs hat, shoes, and gloves at least matched her overall style. With how much pink I had it was really incongruous, especially the pink _leather_ shoes. "Anyway why are you so nervous? Your cousin is the one giving us the interview right?"

"Ah no, she got us the interview since she works for the magazine." I explain further "So I'm nervous because if this goes bad this could reflect bad on her."  
  


"Relax." Sugar said, flipping through a back issue of the magazine. "I doubt they get any chances to talk to _any_ magical girls, let alone have any willing to do an interview for a cooking magazine."  
  


"Yeah, we kind of only fit slightly because our team is candy themed." Cherry notes, flicking small motes of energy to make quiet pops as she rocked back and forth in her chair, bored out of her mind. "I mean how many food themed teams do you even get?"

Having taken a bit to breath and calm down, I felt I could chime in again. "It still counts as an interview guys. We've only been at this a couple of weeks, we aren't going to get anything big right out of the gate. So let's all be on our best behavior, make a good impression, and thank Sophie later."

Before we could discuss things further a secretary let us know the interviewer was ready. Leaving the break room we went over to a rather nicely furnished office with four chairs on one side of a large desk and our host on the other. "Hello there girls, Hugo Miller. Just take a seat and I'll start the recording devices."  
  


"I thought this was for a magazine, not tv?" Cherry frowned, trying to puzzle it out.

Hugo chuckled. "Audio recording. So that I can play it back and transcribe it all accurately. Better than me having to stop you ever two minutes to write everything down or having to try and remember the entire conversation once we're done." Cherry blushes a bit at that, but Sugar gives her a few reassuring pats on the shoulders. Adjusting the position of a large mic on the table he pushes a couple of buttons. "Alright, we're recording now. Thank you girls for coming in today to give an interview here with Magic Chef Magazine. To start with, why don't you introduce yourselves and tell us a little about yourselves before we start on some questions?"  
  


Anise cleared her throat, both to get ready and let us know she was going first. "I'm Sweet Licorice, leader of Team Sweet Dreams. And to answer the obvious questions about that, no I didn't get the dream first and I'm not the most powerful. We put it to a vote and I won. Also even though my color is black that doesn't make me the emo one or anything like that, it's black licorice. Not much you can do about that." Having said her piece she looked around, waiting for someone else to go now.

"Sweet Frosting." Sugar seemed to lack any enthusiasm, as usual. "Actual strongest in terms of raw power, second to get the dream, zero votes for leader. My favorite color is actually blue, so still hoping for a Sweet Taffy or Cotton Candy to pop up and expand our team palette."

"Sweet Pop Rocks and before you ask, yes I checked. There isn't a more generic term that's literally what they are called. Anyway being the purple one is kind of neat, don't see many purple magical girls, so yeah I don't have any complaints about my color."

Well nothing for it but my turn now. "First to get the dream and weakest in power, it's Sweet Bubblegum! Haha but seriously I'm like hyper support focused with my powers. Pink's okay I guess but I don't really like plain gum flavor. I prefer spearmint so if taste was taken into account I'd be green but, eh, what can you do?"

Hugo nodded. "I see, so color palette aside how are you girls finding being magical girls? Everything you ever dreamed of?"

We had decided before the interview that any questions addressed to us in general would be handled by Anise and we wouldn't speak up unless asked a personal question. Keeps things simple so we don't wind up talking over each other and sounding like idiots. "Well we've only been at it a couple of weeks and let me tell you it is both harder and easier than I thought it would have been. Harder in that it takes hours and there is always plenty of monsters; easier in that all our powers really mesh together well to handle things surprisingly easily. I guess that's one of the big advantages of being a thematic team, you're powers are supposed to work together you know?"

"I would hope that would be the case if you were all chosen to work together. Speaking of your synergy, why don't you girls tell me a bit about each of your powers? You're new so any new fans would need to know what they are."

Cherry smiles as she lets off a spark, causing a loud pop as it detonated, clearly startling Hugo. "Well as you can see I can generate concussive energy blasts that can detonate on impact, timer, or distance. And I'm obviously not going to do it in this office, but I can make them bigger and more numerous."

"Don't let the noise fool you though, they're loud but they only hit about twice as hard as one of our punches," Sugar interjects. "The main advantages are that they're ranged and that she can spam them like crazy. Pulverizes swarm types and gives big lugs the death of a thousand cuts. Or punches in this case. My power on the other hand hits a lot harder even if it's a bit slow. I make super cold frosting. Get it, "frost"-ing? ... anyway it acts like ice constructs and I can also freeze enemies solid by coating them. Doesn't spread the fastest though."

"And since we're done with the heavy hitters I guess we should move on to the support. So you know how Outrageous Lime blows energy bubbles? I'm like that only a lot less destructive. My bubbles can be either sticky or rubbery and bouncy. I can also control how they burst and into what shape, and there tends to be more material after it bursts than when it was a bubble. Anyway it's great for binding opponents, locking areas down and defending them, rescue gear with safety nets, and even mobility enhancers like jump pads. Not so great for actually hurting foes so, yeah, stuck as support. Oh, I also have this secondary thing where I can stick to walls and stuff which is kind of cool I guess. I mean we can all run and jump amazingly, so climbing is kind of redundant."

  
"And last but not least there's me." Anise raised her left hand, extending one of her tendrils from the sleeve. "I make and control "licorice whips" from my sleeves. They're pretty long range and are great for damaging, grappling, mobility, and even clearing an area of obstacles. I've also got the best sensor range to detect monsters which was a factor in why I got voted leader."

"Sound's like you girls have a lot of areas covered. I can see what you meant by your powers being made to work together. So here at Magic Chef Magazine we try to help our young readers discover the magic of cooking. What sort of experiences with cooking do you girls have? Any fun stories to share with our readers?"  
  


Sugar and Cherry shared a quick look of panic at that. Anise also looked a bit surprised as she chuckles. "Wasn't expecting that. We figured you'd ask us some questions since we're food themed. I can't speak for the others but for me I mostly make sandwiches, though I have learned how to make some nice salads as a side dish for family dinners."  
  
  
Hugo pulls out a notepad "A family salad sounds nice, and is easy for our younger readers to make. Got any recipes you are willing to share?"  
  
"Um, sure. Our family does a few but I do have a favorite. We use a bag of pre-made mix with lettuce and shredded carrot, and then I chop up a couple onions and cucumbers to mix in. Mom then mixes in some cooked shrimp she made. We then mix in some spices and use olive oil to season the salad. And don't ask me for the spice mix, my Mom makes it and it's a family recipe I haven't learned yet. So it's more of a "season how you like" type deal. The shrimp also help make it easier to eat for those who don't like their "veggies" and gives you some protein for energy."

"Sounds great. I'm sure our readers will enjoy trying it out with their own parents. Anybody else?"  
  
  


Seeing that Sugar and Cherry were about as likely to contribute as I was to do weight lifting, I cut in "Well besides soup, cereal, and sandwiches I also can make a few breakfast items. For pancakes and waffles I use pre-made cooking mix, but I've found that if you mix in about one tablespoon of cinnamon and one of brown sugar for each cup of mix you use makes for a much more flavorful breakfast, especially if you don't have any syrup available. Eggs are really easy to cook, but a trick my family uses for making hard boiled eggs is to add a tablespoon or two of baking soda to the boiling water. It makes the eggs easy to peel, and they also seem to last a bit longer which is great. For the best results I've found that you want to add it once the water starts to heat up but before it starts boiling."  
  
  


"You've found? So you're allowed to use the stove then?" Hugo seemed surprised for some reason. "Is it because you're a Magical Girl?"  
  
  
"Oh no I've been allowed since I turned thirteen. Mom figured I was smart enough to "not be an idiot" with the stove and started teaching me. I think she's glad I'm actually interested in learning how to cook; my older sister can barely use the microwave let alone brown beef."  
  
"I see." Hugo looks at the other two and seems to pick up that they don't have anything to contribute very easily as he quickly switches gears by asking "So that's about all the space we have for this article. Any last things you want to add before we wrap this up?"  
  
  


"Stay in school, don't do drugs, and brush your teeth." Anise chuckles a bit."But seriously, remember to brush your teeth. We may be candy themed but none of us want you getting cavities."  
  
  


Hugo turns off his recording devices. "Alright there we go. Just got to transcribe this all down, clean any bits up, and we should be good. You guys already did the photos for the cover and the inside right?" Seeing us nod he continues "Alright then that should cover everything. The check will be mailed to your manager and this should appear in next months issue in two weeks. You girls have a nice day."

"Alright thank you, it was great being here." Anise said, getting up and shaking his hand briefly. The rest of us said our goodbyes and (except for Sugar) shook his hand on the way out.  
  
********  
  
Our careers had almost doubled in length by the time the magazine came out. We had been very excited at the prospect of our first interview, at the chance to get our names out there at least a little bit. Looking at the cover, the sinking feeling in my gut was kind of dragging me down, and it wasn't from disappointment that we were a "corner feature" (we'd known that going in). They had done some cosmetic "touch ups" on us, which was to be expected. What wasn't expected was that they made me look skinny. Not like ridiculously so, but I looked a lot more in line with my teammates instead of being a bit on the chubby side. I know I shouldn't be too surprised, I know I don't look the best or the most like what people think of when it comes to Magical Girls, but it still hurt a little to have a professional company decide I needed to look different to sell magazines. I know I should take a look at the article, make sure everything went okay, but I am just not feeling up to it.  
  
  
I had been laying sprawled out on my bed for about twenty minutes before Mom's voice sounded from downstairs. "Whitney, phone for you! It's Anise!"  
  
  
Curious about why she's calling I head downstairs; being careful to avoid Eva's blocks which she knows she's not supposed to be playing with on the stairs. Dodging Malcolm as he ran by with some super hero figure (seriously, boys with powers? So unrealistic) I take the phone from Mom with a small nod and smile. "Hey Anise, what's up?"

"I saw the cover." is all she had to say to get me to freeze for a couple seconds. My non-response was apparently all she had needed to hear as she continued "Yeah I thought so. Listen after school today do you want to hang out at Space Slam, eat some cheese fries, and shoot laser raptors?" Anise hated that game, but she remembered that _RAPTORGEDON_ was one of my faves.

"Yeah, let me ask my Mom first." Turning to her as I cover the receiver I ask "Anise would like to hang out after school. May i go?"  
  
  


She nods. Not surprising, she really likes Anise and calls her "a good influence". "As long as you remember to do your homework and bring your pills if you'll be there a while. Speaking of, did you remember to take them this morning?"  
  
  


I open my mouth to answer her when I realize I had forgotten. Not wanting to admit that I instead say "I think so, but I'll double check to be sure." Uncovering the receiver I inform Anise "Mom said yes as long as I remember to do my homework."

"Awesome. Also don't forget your pills. I feel bad when you get distracted hanging out with us and forget them."

I roll my eyes. "Mom already reminded me to bring my pills. But I guess you wouldn't be doing your team mom duties if you didn't chime in too." I can see Mom off to the side smiling and trying not to laugh as Anise does one of the things that get's her big old stamp of approval. "Anyway speaking of making sure I have everything I need to go double check on that before school. See you then."  
  
"Alright, stay safe." She hangs up at that point.  
  
  
Hanging up myself I head back upstairs, take my morning meds, and put my bottles in my schoolbag. It can get annoying taking them sometimes but Anise getting all panic-y about it always made me feel way worse. The fact that she cares so much is just one of the reasons why I voted for her to be leader. Besides the fact that she actually has leadership skills and knows what the heck she's actually doing at least some of the time unlike the rest of the train wreck that is our team. Seeing that I'm running a little late I rush downstairs with a quick "Bye I'm going to school" before I get outside, put down my bag, and transform. A pink bubble forms around me. It apparently glows and expands rapidly from an outside view, but I can't see any of that because it's pitch black inside. With a pop I'm now standing there in the black parts of the uniform before the popped gum gathers and covers my hands, feet, hair, and chest before shaping themselves in the appropriate clothing items and stop being made of gum. The first time I transformed I had been scared that my hair was full of gum. Finding out it was actually a little chefs hat had been a huge relief. Having finished transforming I grabbed my bag and took off for school, relying on my enhanced physiology to get there in time. Most girls don't transform just to get to school but I found it made the trip a lot easier and gave me more time to relax in the morning. Sure I had to rush in some days, but at least I wasn't a "toast girl". With a literal (gum) spring in my step I made my way to school, looking forward to hanging out with my best friend in the afternoon. Okay, this morning had sucked, but isn't that what the rest of the day was for? Plus with how much aggression Cherry would have to work out over this I almost felt sorry for any monsters we run into tonight. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Whitney Diemer
> 
> Magical Girl Title: Sweet Bubblegum
> 
> Team: Sweet Dreams
> 
> Age: 13
> 
> Height: 152.3 CM (4ft 11.5in.)
> 
> Weight: 57.9 kg (127.6 lbs)
> 
> Hair: Pink (Originally dark brown), curly, twin tail "drills", 
> 
> Eyes: Pink (originally brown)
> 
> Ethnicity: Caucasian
> 
> Mark: Pink bubble inside dream bubble, located on the bottom of the left foot.
> 
> Orientation: Aromantic Asexual (unaware, believes self to be hetero)
> 
> Fun Facts!  
> * Loves cats, but the rest of her family is dog people. She still loves Guss.  
> * Third oldest of seven children, and middle of three daughters.  
> * Her older sister, Grace, works as the team's manager as she is studying to be a business major in college and it would help her to have some real world experience to show and increase her chances of getting a scholarship.  
> * The free therapy for Magical Girls is a founder blessed boon for the family as it gets Whitney access to her typical medications for free.  
> * Her family buys so much Pizza Yurt the management knows them on sight, even when out and about.  
> * Her favorite genera of music is techno-swing.


End file.
